The technology of the present invention generally relates to scraper assemblies and methods for assembling scraper assemblies. Particularly, the present technology relates to scraper assemblies used in commercial blending and/or cooking systems and methods for assembling such scraper assemblies.
Commercial blending and/or cooking systems are known in the food preparation industry and other industries. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,607 (the “'607 patent”), which issued to Star et al. on Mar. 29, 1988, and is entitled Food Processing Machine, describes “[a] mixer for food products and the like in commercial quantities [that] comprises a horizontally elongated body with a trough bottom in which rotates one or more horizontal drive shafts carrying an agitator in the form of a helical ribbon or worm of a radius matching that of the trough bottom. The ribbon supports a number of scraper units on it, each scraper unit including a scraper body having a broad face facing toward the trough bottom, the broad face terminating in two opposed relatively sharp edges. The scraper bodies are mounted for rocking movement so that the leading edge will be forced into scraping engagement with the trough bottom and will remain in engagement with the trough bottom even though the trough is wavy or uneven. Either of the edges of the scraper body can be the leading edge, depending on the direction of rotation of the agitator drive shaft.” ('607 patent at Abstract.)
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,775 (the “'775 patent”), which issued to Horn et al. on Jul. 20, 1995, and is entitled Reversing Blender Agitators, describes “[i]mproved methods of operating batch or continuous blenders having tub and two agitators extending parallel to each other, each agitator having horizontal shaft and agitator ribbon wound helically around the shaft.” ('775 patent at Abstract (references to Figures omitted).) The '775 patent further states, “The agitators are rotated in opposite directions to fold the product into the center of the tub for mixing, with both agitators moving the product in the same direction lengthwise in the tub. The agitators' rotation direction is periodically reversed, with the time of reversed operation in each cycle being less than the time of forward operation, so that the product as a whole progressively moves toward discharge end of the blender as the product is being mixed. When needed, scrapers are attached to the agitator ribbons to scrape the wall of the tub upon rotation of the agitators in either direction.” ('775 patent at Abstract (references to Figures omitted).)
Although scraper assemblies that are currently available provide a certain degree of effectiveness, they have shortcomings. For example, currently available scraper assemblies allow for potential contamination and/or reduced productivity. Particularly, currently available scraper assemblies have spaces where food can get stuck, and may not be readily removed without deconstructing the scraper assembly. This can result in the contamination of new food items with remnants of previously processed food items and/or reduced productivity due to an increased need for system maintenance, such as removal and cleaning of scraper assemblies, which oftentimes requires special tools, such as a torque wrench.
Further, some scraper assembly designs have many discrete parts that can come loose and eventually become mixed in with food items. This creates the potential for downstream contamination in systems that feed into larger repositories as well as the potential to damage equipment used in commercial blending and/or cooking systems.
Finally, scraper assembly designs known in the art do not sufficiently maintain contact between scraper heads and the inner surface of tubs, which results in uneven scraping and increased sticking of substances, such as food items, to the inner surface of tubs.
Thus, there is a need for an improved scraper assembly for use in commercial blending and/or cooking systems. Particularly, for a scraper assembly that reduces the risk of contamination, scrapes tubs more evenly and allows for easier removal and/or replacement of scraper assembly components.